fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
New Arrival: Phoenix War Begins
'Introduction' '11 years later' It was a peaceful morning on Mochina Island as many of it's inhabitants were all having busy mornings, many of them going off to work, buying supplies for later on in the day, and often at times stopping to chat with the others as the day seemed to be very peaceful. However, the sounds of crashing and destruction could be heard as many people were seen running when they saw a beast rampaging through the city, destroying anything in it's path. However, the sounds of shirking and electricity could be heard as suddenly a powerful blast hit the beast and caused him to stop as it was lying face down on the ground. As the smoke cleared, many of the towns people cheered as a figure dropped from the sky as the smoke cleared to reveal a teenage woman with blue short hair and gauntlets on her arms as she wiped blood from her face. "Phew, that's another beast down..." She said looking around as they all wanted to talk to her. Her sister Chae Yi appeared as well sitting on a crate. "Hey sis mum and the others are waiting for us at the estate." She said waving to her sister over the crowd. "Apparently Tao is gonna test out his new Fire-Make magic on uncle." "I don't see why Tao wants to have another match with uncle, we both know who's gonna win" She said looking over to her sister. "He's learned a few new spells and wants to test them out.....Guess old habits die hard." She chuckled grabbing her katana and paying for her snack. "Come on lets get home. Wanna see if any new boots have tried to join as well." Joo Dee nodded as she followed her sister back to the guild. As they arrived at the guild they could hear the cheers of the guild and the sound of combat. "Awww we missed the start...normally uncle has a funny quip to start the fight." Said Chae Yi rushing through the front door out to the training area. where the two were fighting hard with what appeared to be killing intent. "Come on uncle!!" Tao created two swords out of lightning and fire and began a relentless barrage of attacks using a dual sword version of the Blade Flow form to attack Markus who summoned his Storm Wing sword using a modified version of the Blade Flow form called Blade Flow: Wind. He countered the attacks with a sheathed sword striking at Tao as if using a training sword before drawing the blade and attack full on using the sheath as a parrying weapon. Joo Dee stood next to her as she watched her uncle move, to her, it was nothing new since she completed her training with him two years ago. Though she was impressed by Tao's resolve to want to beat Markus as he kept trying. Tao managed to disarm Markus and almost seemed to land the finishing blow but Markus countered with a hip throw and pin. "You loose Tao....But nice work you saw an opening and went for it." Said Markus helping Tao up and turned to the spectators. "Ok all who lost the bets hand over the cash.....Quickly now i have to get to a council meeting." Almost half the spectators sighed and began to hand their loses over to Markus and walk off to find a job to do and earn back some money. "I question why they bet on Tao all the time...." Said Chae Yi smirking a little. "Always bet on the under dog apparently" She said looking as she saw their mother Alice giving some of the money to them, "Figured she bet on Tao". "Joo Dee, Chae Yi you guys come with me." Said Markus walking past them handing the money to Ellena. "Stick that in the vault before you find an S-Class to do." "Yeah i will....I found one on Hyunga they need some assistance with training.....Might have some fun with the new boots they got." She smirked cracking her knuckles. "I'm taking Yoshi with me to really screw with them." Markus chuckled before hugging and kissing his wife good bye as he'd miss her leaving while in the meeting. He then led the two sister to the palace. "Ok this is your first meeting with the council....I'm one of the Guild Councilors meaning i voice the opinion of our guild to the council, you can say your part if you feel the need....But don't insult people too much ok?" He said just outside the doors of the palace. "Why are you bringing us here uncle?" Joo Dee asked looking at Markus with a confused tone. "Simple! It gets really boring in these meetings....." Markus said slightly depressed as he opened the massive doors and led the two to the council chambers. Once in they saw a huge room with several balconies above a massive circular table. "This is our booth....We sit up here while the meeting takes place." "Wow... I never expected to ever get to see the inside of such an incredible place" Joo Dee said in awe of what she saw as she took off her gloves. Markus led the two up into the booth where another guild master sat. "Akira....Good to see you out and about after that Drake Hunt you went on." Said Markus showing his respect to the scarred mage. "Your doctor told me to rest....But sitting in a bed is boring, so i thought I'd get out and about." Said Akira returning the respect. "I see you brought your nieces....An honor to meet you both i am Akira Tamashige Guild Master of the Red Hand Guild....I'm an old rival of your uncle's we always fought in the finals of the mage tournament." "He's right....He normally lost or we'd end in a draw as time ran out.....He's a powerful mage and a well loved mage on the island, after the Drake Hunt afew years ago he's been semi-retired." Said Markus sitting down next to Akira. "Ok sit down you two the meeting is starting....." The king entered along with the council members, they sat around the massive table with their bodyguards standing behind them. "In the old days each council members was head of one of the major clans among the Mochina Nobles....Each taking a role befitting their clan's skills, our clan oddly had two positions war and law.....This was because we led the armies for several hundred years and also ran the police for almost the same amount of time. Now they are people who've proven the same skills but are not based on clan hierarchy." Said Markus explaining a bit of the council to his nieces. "The councilor of War is from the colonies a first in council history, he was head of a special forces unit called The Death's Hand they specialized in sabotage and aiding resistance movements......This was before the Royal Guards created their special military divisions and The Wolves." "Wow, so why do they often gather here?" Joo Dee asked looking over to her uncle as she was curious to see what this was were some of the tasks they did on here. "Tradition....This was originally a war bunker during the Mochina Civil War....The first king of the current dynasty renovated it into the council meeting hall....They normally just talk about problems like healthcare, new laws, military funding and so on.....The king hears these issues and decideds the best course of action." Said Markus looking down at the meeting table as the counciler of war stood up to speak his part. "We have received word that this new enemy has stepped up military actions and increased weapons and man power by almost 5 times of what Daimon did." He said reading from a piece of paper. "We need to step up ours as well....I propose we increase recruitment and if needed mandatory constription for all civilians not in the milita!" The council and various guild masters voiced their dislike for this idea all at once. "Silence!!" Shouted the king's bodyguard a man fear for his brutality and magical power almost as much as Markus is fear for those same reasons. "The king will speak!" "Markus, what's your thoughts....You have knowledge of these demons." Said the king looking up at Markus. "I do not have first hand experience sir.....But Bolt has told me of these 7....They are the Dark Gods themselves....." He said as the room went silent. "I do not think a forced conscription will help us....Our people fight for what is right yes, but we do it on our own terms and when we do fight we make even demons look weak.....Put in place a optional conscription and step up recruitment....But not a forced." "Why not?!" Said the War Counciler looking at Markus. "It was done before!" "And how did that go? We lost that war due to people being forced into a fight they weren't commited to......Force a man to do something and he will be weak at it.....Give them a choice and they are strong.....Once again councilman you only see what you wish to see, while you ahve honor you are blinded by your own arrogance and inability to mold yourself to the situation." Said Markus with a cocky grin. "I have spoken my claim i stand down and return to the council." "How dar-" Said the councilman who was quickly intturupted by the king. "Thank you Markus....We will not allow a forced conscription but follow MArkus' suggestion and allow the choice.....If anyone forces our people into the military they will be punished and imprisoned equal to a Grade-B criminal." Said the king as the War Counciler sat down grumbiling to himself. "He really doesn't like you does he?" Joo Dee said looking over to the man as she could sense something was wrong with him. "He doesn't like the fact I'm a "young pup" as he put it out showing him up at his job....I have no official military experience where he had a life time before retiring from frontline combat due to an injury.....His only issue is he doesn't see the big picture, he sees the results he wants and goes for it without looking at the negative aspects....I look at every angle and ideal that is effect and plan around those to benifit everyone and thing." Said Markus sitting back in his chair. "He is a nice guy though....Love his family and his cousin the king." Just then Tao entered holding a scroll. "Sorry for being late your highness...." He said as he bowed and went up to meet with Markus and the others. "Sorry I'm late.....Got caught up helping a trader set up his new shop....Also got some intel you might like, it's about a cult the 7 have set up." "Thanks Tao.....I'll give it a read after this." Said Markus taking the scroll. "This meeting should be over in a few minutes....." "So how are we gonna handle this sort of thing?" Joo Dee asked with a look on her face knowing her uncle's tactics already. "Well sort them out....Cults are easy to take out." Said Markus sitting back as the council continue and then leave. "Ok lets go and check this intel out and pick the teams." The small group was walking out when Joo Dee felt a strange aura in the air as Chae Yi stopped to look over at her sister who glared a bit before continuing to walk with them, still sensing the strange smell and aura as if it seemed to be getting closer to them. "You sense it as well?" Asked Markus slowing down a bit. "There is another....A lot stronger." "I sense it as well....." Said Tao stopping. "It's one fo the 7.....He's got a new body." Joo Dee looked around as if suddenly the aura disappeared only to have something come down hard into the ground as it sent a cloud of dust towards until it eventually faded away to reveal a male and female right in front of them as they were wearing what appeared to be hoods as the group stood there in fighting stance. "I'm guessing this isn't the welcome party" Joo Dee said as she glared at them. The female wore a reveiling outfit showing her well developped figure and tribal tattoos covering her feet all the way to her neck. She also had long dark purple hair and blood red glowing eyes. "Hello i am Mitternacht.....This is my master Honō Dark God of Fire!" She said with a proud smile. The male Iō towered over his partner easily even beating Markus and Tao in terms of height, he wore a open gi top and shorts both black and red with a gold trim in colour. He wore no shoes or sandles and only had black suneate over his shins. His hands were covered by highly ornate kote and had a armoured belt that protected his thighs. His hair was bright red with two black and red horns sticking out the top of his skull. "Hi...." He said lazily. "Our master told us to say hello and offer a merciful death if you all surrender." "Yeah....we're gonna have to say.....F*ck no!" Exclaimed Tao flipping Honō off as he did so. "Go back to the pit ya came from or really regret it." "We'd rather not have to destroy this area, it's really very peaceful here" Joo Dee replied cracking her neck as electricity suddenly emerged from her body. "Lets go there...." Said Markus pointing to a large desterted island. "It's an old military compound....Nobody there anymore, was destroyed in the Civil War and nobody has bothered to repair it." "We'll meet ya there....If you got the guts, i mean your boss did tell ya to take us out right?" Said Tao with a smirk before vanishing and heading to the island, followed by Markus and the others. "Fine....." Said Honō with a distinct lack of enthusaism before turning into fire and teleporting with his partner to the island. "We're here....Lets get this over with i need a strong drink. Markus and Tao smirked before charging him and both landing a powerful kick to his chest sending him back into one of the ruined rooms of the compound. 'Sisters of Chaos' Meanwhile Chae Yi and Joo dee began a stare down with the othe demon. "So what are you? His slave or something worse?" Asked Chae Yi drawing her katana and taking up a guard. "I am one of his generals.....5th General of the Dark Fire Army!" She stated proudly before summoning a demonic looking katana to her hand. "Now let us play!" Joo Dee summoned up electricity as she charged it all throughout her body before glaring at her, "I'd be careful where you point that, you'll cut yourself slut!" SHe said glaring at her. "Hehe little sis just got mad!~" Smiled Chae Yi as she used her requip magic. "Hmmm i think Wandering Defender armour with the Darkness Warlord blade will do just fine." Chae Yi changed her armor and swung the freshly summoned blade sending a wave of darkness magic at the demon who blocked it with her sword only to have the energy wrap around her and detonate. "Hehe thats my encircling darkness spell....Neat huh?" She smirked resting her sword on her shoulder. "Sis wanna shot at the bitch?" "Sounds good to me!" She said channeling her magic into her body as she let out a powerful Phoenix Shriek at the demon, hoping to make her mark on her. Unfortuneally for the two the demon appeared barely hurt. "Aww the little children wanna play who got the most powerful spell.....Cute.....Pathetic but cute." Said the demon as she walked calmly and seductively towards them. "Now children pay attention i'm going to show you how a demon plays with magic....." She swung her sword unleashing a dark purple flame at the two which burn the ground despite being roughly 4 feet above it. Chae Yi used her armor's power to barely defend against it. Joo Dee shot up in a bolt of lightning as she was high in the sky as she smiled, "Let me show you a trick I picked up" She said focusing her energy at a fine point as the sudden electric sparks appeared around the area. "Storm Phoenix Static Glint!!" A sudden eruption of electricity caused a blinding light that hit the demon's eyes as she was blind, which gave Joo Dee the opportunity to use her Storm Phoenix's Piercing Talon aimed right at her back. The demon swung arounda bit before smirking and grabbing Joo Dee's arm without looking and slamming her down. As she tried to land the finishing blow on the young slayer Chae Yi charged forward cutting the demon's hand off causing her to leg go (kinda) of her sister. "Get the f*ck away from her...." Said Chae Yi pointing her sword at the demoness. "Or ya gonna loose more than ya hand...." "Fun fact about me i'm really good at illusion magic....You got me to let go, but i didn't loose my hand." Smirked the demoness giving Chae Yi a cheeky wink. "Ya know it's a shame i have to kill ya....You make a sexy demoness." Chae Yi blushed and looked back at her sister to make sure she was ok. Joo Dee quickly got to her feet as she attepted to do a round house kick at her head with enhanced lightning armor surrounding her. The demoness tried to take the hit but got knocked back a fair distance allowing chae Yi to quickly switch her sword to her Fire Warlord Naginata and unleash a barrage of fire blades from a twirling attack. "Eat this!!!" she shouted as she span the weapon at high speed peppering the demon with the fire blades covering her in firey explosions. Joo Dee spread her wings wide as she followed up by swinging away multiple feather daggers at her as well, adding to the fire as they merged and caused a powerful explosion that created a shock wave pushing them both back as they saw smoke still coming out. "Think that ended her?" Joo Dee asked landing. Suddenly a blast of the same fire flew out of the smoke just missing the two. The demoness walked out badly wounded and limping heavily on her left foot. "F*cking runts....Screw capturing you and turning you into my demonic slaves....I'm jsut gonna kill your and eat your soul!" She screamed charging at them like a beserker, swinging wildly at them using her fire to increase her sword's power. Chae Yi's Nagimata could barely deal with the intesity of the demoness' fire forcing her to focus on parrying the attacks, something which Chae Yi didn't like so much. Joo Dee went to her sisters aid as she charged her gloves with electricity to a point where they seemed to turn golden as she attempted to block each slash that she sent her way. The Demoness grabbed Joo Dee by the neck and pinned her to probably one of the few walls she hadn't hacked down. "Prepare to die little bitch...." She said and as she raised her sword when suddenly she got his with a white lightning bolt. "Sorry!! Main demon dodged!" Called Tao from his fight and quickly returning to it. "Hmmm stroke of luck...." Said Chae Yi as she helped Joo Dee up. She then kicked the demoness back with a spinning back kick. "Get off!" She said quickly moving out of Chae Yi's embrace as she suddenly changed appearances as symbols started to appear out of nowhere before she attempted to use another Piercing Talon to take down the demon. Chae Yi rushed around the flank waiting for the perfect moment to strike at the demoness while gracefully avoiding the fire balls from the Demoness and her sword. The sudden symbols on Joo Dee started to charge more as she focused her talon through both her hands, then focused her body, and released an extra charge that accelarated as she slashed at the demon in almost an instant. "Now!" Said Chae Yi switching to her Lightning Warlord armor as she ran forward, suddenly vanishing and reappearing on the other side of the demon holding the swords from her Gale Warlord Armor then switching the swords to the clubs from her Ice Warlord Armor and freezing the demon solid before stepping aside letting Joo Dee land the final blow as the demoness tried to free herself. "Wanna end this bitch little sis?" "I'll end you!!" Screamed the demoness as she breathed fire causing Chae Yi to slap her quiet. "How dare you touch me mortal!" "Then you'll really hate this!!" A large concentration of lightning emerged on Joo Dee's right hand as she did a forward palm thrust, slamming her hand as the electiricity shot upwards into the air, slamming down as the combination of water in the clouds added with the lightning burnt the demon to a crisp as she fell, dead on sight. "Demon slut" Joo Dee said sighing as she fell to her knees. "Hmmm i don't see many boyfriends in your future sis....You got a crazy temper....." Said Chae Yi shocked at her timid sister going nuts like that and despelling her armor and weapons. "Wonder how uncle and Tao are doing?" Chae Yi helped Joo Dee to her feet. "Soooooooo what do we do while we wait?" Asked Chae Yi "It's only when people hurt my family is when I get mad and you know it sis, and we might as well, because I am in no shape to move until I get the feeling back in my legs" She said chuckling before leaning on her sister for support. 'The Twin Storms vs The Dark Fire' While the sisters were dealing with thier personal demon, Markus and Tao were fighting hard against their own demon. The two were fighting as one using the skill of eachother to hold their own against the ancient demon with centuries of experience. Luckly their training and instincts kept them away fromt he bulk of the damage, Iō swung his gourde around to release a stream of burning sake at the two which caught fire as it flew through the air. "Really wasting good booze?!" Said Markus as he uses his Wind Mover spell to deflect it. "I know your a demon but come on!" "Relax i'ts bottomless." Said Iō as he charged forward landing a powerful driving knee into MArkus as Tao slashed his lightning claws at Iō's face causing 4 large gashes to appear on his face. Tao suddenly appeared behind the demon and landed the Double Buster technique enhanced with the thunder side to his magic sending the demon into Markus who caught him and instantly threw him into a hip throw slamming him into the ground and also hit him with a Vortex Palm driving a ball of swirling and violent wind into his chest grinning a twisted crater into his chest cavity. "And that his how a Phoenix Slayer does it....." Said Tao smirking at the demon got up. "Oh goody more fun.....Markus shall we double up?" "Double the heat?" Asked MArkus looking back. "Oh yeah! Burning Storm Drive." Said the other Slayer cracking his knuckles as Markus stood next to him. The two Phoenix Slayers then activated their Burning Storm Drives doubling their physical abilities and the focus of their spell. "Lets end him!" The two charged at the demon who smirked and dropped his gourd and moving alot faster than the two vanishing before appearing above them and double stomping their heads into the ground. "I'm alot stronger than you think children....." Said the demon with a smirk and a more energetic tone to his voice. "Ya see i use my gourde to limit my abilities....To test myself if you will." Dark growled while his face was still sucking the ground. "I really don't like this guy...." He said muffled by the stone. "Plan Markus?" "I'm getting afew.....What effects does your Burning Drive do to your pack?" Asked Markus pushing himself up from the stone. "They get bigger mainly...." Said Dark doing the same bushing himself off. "Plan Scatter?" "Yep..." Said Markus summoning hi Storm Wing blade. MArkus charged forward as Tao summoned a pack of large flaming wolves. "Right guys lets have soem fun!" Said Tao as he joined MArkus being followed by the pack. "Get him!!" Four of the wolves clamped down on Honō's limbs as the others attacked with hit and run tactics bitting him and jumping away to restart the assualt, all the while MArkus and Tao were cutting the demon with their blades. "Try hard!!" Shouted Honō as he threw the wolves off and smacked the two Slayers back. "Your gonna ahve to get alot stronger to even think about doing lasting damage kiddies....." The wolves were beaten as exploded symbolising they were full defeated. "Damn!" Said Tao as he stood up. "I got no clue how we're gonna dropt his guy.....He's definetly one fo the top ones..." "I got one idea......Gonna be a really risky though...." Said Markus standing up and despelling his sword away. "Could clear a small area of the ruins...." "Hey anything better than being beaten into them..." Smirked Tao rubbing his already healing arm. "Despite healing alot faster than normal i still don't enjoy getting broken bones...." "Ok Phoenix Force time then....." Said Markus grinning like a madman. "That should be enough." The two slayers clsoed their eyes and took a deep breath, suddenly their magical power skyrocketed and they entered the legendary Phoenix Force Mode, growing talons from their nails and feather like markings on their bodies and due to the influence of their Storm drives they keep the feather's on their forearms. "Lets do this...." Said Markus as the two vanished leaving a short trail of fire fromt heir starting points, they both began to land attacks at blinding speed so fast that Honō had trouble keeping up but still managed to land some decent strikes ont he two. "You were both taught well...But you can't defeat me!!" Said Honō as he launched a massive blast of his fire at the two who countered with a dual blast of lightning. "Damn i'm still adapting to this body....My power is still greatly limited....." "Well thats good to know....Glad to see your master has gained Daimon's overconfidence." Smirked Tao. "Oh no he's always been like that." Said Honō waving it off like it's not an issue. MArkus and Tao ressumed their attack sending the demon back to where Chae Yi and Joo Dee were fighting. "I say we finish this Tao..." Said Markus standing next to Tao. "Shall we try that new Unison Raid spell we were planning?" "Sure...We'll need the kids to hold him off though while we ready it." Said Tao. "That's fine with me..." Joo Dee said as she and her sister had arrived to find that they had asked for her assistance, "I got my feeling back in my legs, we'll keep him busy" She said charging up before running towards the demon with Chae Yi following behind. MArkus and Tao stretched out their arms lining them up and creating a horizontal jacob's ladder between them, the amount of lgihtning slowly grew as the two slayer's magic synched up and their power caused the ground to crack and break. "We need to hold this for 5 minutes then we can unleash the spell." Said MArkus with a strained tone. "Got it" Called Chae Yi as she summoned her Phantom Warlord Armor and Lightning Warlord spear, unleashing a barrage of attacks with her sister and summoning the spirits of fallen warriors to aid them. "Haha i love this armor!!" Joo Dee channeled her lightning into her hands as she used a palm-thrust attack aiming right at the demon's heart. The demon managed to avoid the attack and slam Joo Dee into the ground as Chae Yi lept above him to plunge her spear into his back. However he countered with a pwoerful block that sent Chae Yi flying due to her holding onto her spear too tight to let go of it in time. The minutes ticked by and the two sisters held their own well against the powerful demon, landing some damaging blows taking full advantage of his lack of power. Then Markus and Tao where ready to use thier spell. "Joo Dee get over here!" Called Markus. "We'll need your help with this." Joo Dee spat out some blood as she had it dripping down her head from the slam that the demon gave to her as she jumped back, channeling her lightning with her uncle as the spell seemed to get more powerful. "See that red pouch?" Said MArkus looking back at Joo Dee. "Take one of it's content and flick it into the lightning between me and Tao....Stand back after you do, this spell has a nasty kick to it." Joo Dee panted heavily as she could feel herself getting dizzy, but managed to focus and jump back after grabbing the contents of the pouch, jumping back and flicking it as it headed right into where it needed to be as she tripped and fell. As the small metal ball entered the feild of lightning it sped up to impossible speeds moving through the air while creating a void within the air around it, Chae Yi managed to move out the way just in time as Honō was hit with amazing force exploding on impact yet carrying on it's path nearly a mile behind the demon. After the smoke cleared Honō stood in the same spot missing much of his torso on left arm. "What was that?!" He said weak from the impact. "How could you hit me with so much power?!" "Unison Raid: Twin Storm Railgun.....Anew technique me and Tao thought up....It uses the electromagnetic properties of our lightning and pulls any metal that can be effected by such properties and throws them at an opponant releasing all the energy it's built up from moving so fast on impact." Said Markus getting up from the recoil. "Only issue is other than the set up time is the amazing recoil...." "Damn...." Said Honō before vanishing in a blast of dark purple flame. "Well, For a first time visiting this place, I'd say it went pretty well..." Joo Dee said as she laid down and slowly drifted into unconsiouness. "Lets get home....And try to avoid Cyn's motherly bitching for today." Said Markus picking up Joo Dee and putting her on his back. "Though this was an intresting encounter....." The three returned home through Joo Dee and Chae Yi's window putting the sleeping slayer in her bed and sneaking out hoping to avoid Cyn for afew hours. Next Chapter: Official Recognition: Plans of the Demons Category:Phantombeast Category:Yaminogaijin Category:Yaminogaijin & Phantombeast Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail: Phantoms